


"Don't fuck with me, this is a warning"

by AsherTheGayBoi



Series: Cannabis, A Bet, TCH, and other things [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Asexual Character, Cannabis, F/F, F/M, Flags, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Texting, group chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi
Summary: another text fic no one needed pt. 2
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Cannabis, A Bet, TCH, and other things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	"Don't fuck with me, this is a warning"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part two. its just crack with no real plot. enjoy
> 
> I'm not telling who's who, you still have to guess! lmk what you think in the comments!

_**Rev Set + that random bitxh we like, 4:20 pm** _  
  
**[AllsFair changed their name to 420bitch]**

**420bitch:** HEFFERSON

 **420bitch:** JEFFERSHIT

 **420bitch:** YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKWAD INHUMAME ANIMALISTIC PIECE OF SEWAGE TEA

**[mr. macaroniboi has changed their name to Help]**

**[Smolsweaterboi has changed their name to WherestheFight]**

**420bitch:** HOE HOW DARE YOU SAY 420 ISN'T AN ACTUAL HOLIDAY

 **Help:** it's not!

**[420bitch has blocked Help]**

**[420bitch has left the chat]**

**TurtleToy:** my god

 **Help:** why is it such a big deal

 **HorseFucker:** it's a favorite holiday

* * *

_**Rev Set + that random bitxh we like, 5:13 pm**_  
  
**Help:** holy shit wtf why does my room smell like weed

 **Help:** I dont even smoke

**[Help has added 420bitch to the chat]**

**Help:** E X P L A I N

 **420bitch:** dont fuck with me, this is a warning

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr, as always: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/asherthegayboi


End file.
